Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for determining the location of a mobile terminal within a cellular network, and specifically to defining a generic format for requesting location services, which can be tailored for each individual location application such that a positioning request can be sent by any location application within any cellular network.